Canadian Patent 2522731 shows various designs for flow field plates suited for use in electrochemical cells. In some cases, a bipolar plate is provided. In some embodiments, active surfaces corresponding to an anode and a cathode are substantially identical to one another whereas in other embodiments the respective active surfaces are identical to one another after a transformation such as a reflection or 180 degree rotation.